The most commonly used agent for cleansing the skin is soap. It has long been recognized that the cleansing of the skin with soap tends to remove natural oils from the skin, thereby causing skin dryness and roughness as well as a sensation of discomfort in the skin. Dryness and roughness can be perceived tactually by rubbing one's fingers across the skin and will be referred to herein as "external skin feel". Discomfort of the skin without touching (perceived as skin "tension" or "tightness") is felt internally by the person whose skin has been cleansed with soap and will be referred to herein as "internal skin feel". This internal feel is most readily perceived immediately after washing and drying of the skin.
There have been many attempts to alleviate the adverse skin effects caused by soap, by incorporating into soap compositions a variety of mildness additives. These have included vegetable oils, mineral oils, free fatty acids, fatty acid esters of polyols, and the like. While these materials tend to alleviate the negative effects of soap upon the skin, there is a continuing need for improved skin conditioners to be used with soap.
The object of the present invention is to provide soap compositions which are effective in cleansing the skin and are highly effective in alleviating the adverse effects on skin feel (especially external skin feel) which normally accompany the use of soap on the skin.